1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shopping cart brake for use in connection with shopping carts. The shopping cart brake has particular utility in connection with slowing or rendering a shopping cart immobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shopping cart brakes are desirable for slowing or rendering a shopping cart immobile. Shopping carts are essential aids when purchasing large quantities of goods. However, shopping carts pose a danger to pedestrians and vehicles, especially when they are heavily laden. Sloped parking lots can cause shopping carts to roll away, potentially injuring pedestrians or colliding with parked or moving vehicles. Furthermore, if a child is seated in the shopping cart when it rolls away, the child risks injury. Shopping cart brakes allow the user to slow a shopping cart to the desired speed or render it immobile so that it cannot roll away. This makes it easier to control the shopping cart and unload its contents into a vehicle even if the parking lot is sloped. The ability to render the shopping cart immobile also prevents a child from pushing the shopping cart into items on the shelves or other shoppers when the user must leave the cart unattended.
The use of apparatuses for restraining the movement of wheeled carts is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,447 to Batson discloses an apparatus for restraining the movement of wheeled carts. However, the Batson '447 patent does not have calipers, and has further drawbacks of not allowing the user to control the amount of braking applied to a shopping cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,388 to Doughty discloses a grocery cart that automatically brakes at least one of the cart wheels when not in use. However, the Doughty '388 patent does not have calipers, and additionally does not allow the user to move the cart without holding the graspable portion at all times to release the brake.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,367 to Brubaker discloses a hand operated shopping cart brake that precludes the movement of a shopping cart unless an associated handle lever is biased. However, the Brubaker '367 patent does not have calipers, and does not allow the user to move the cart without holding the hand lever at all times to release the brake.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 362,529 to Hilaire, Jr. et al. discloses shopping cart manual brakes that restrain a shopping cart. However, the Hilaire, Jr. et al. '529 patent does not have calipers, and also does not have brake cables.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,540 to Nolting, Jr. et al. discloses a cart brake release handle that selectively impedes movement of a shopping cart. However, the Nolting, Jr. et al. '540 patent does not have calipers, and further lacks the ability for the user to control the amount of braking applied to a shopping cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,517 to Doughty discloses a braking system for a grocery cart or the like that automatically brakes a user-propelled cart. However, the Doughty '517 patent does not have calipers, and has the additional deficiency of not allowing the user to control the amount of braking applied to a shopping cart.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,697 to Trimble et al. discloses a shopping cart automatic dual brake that automatically applies brakes to the wheels of a shopping cart. However, the Trimble et al. '697 patent does not have calipers, and also does not allow the user to move the cart without lifting the front brake release bar at all times to release the brake.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,938 to King discloses an automatic shopping cart brake engaged by nesting of carts that provides an automatic brake which remains engaged to hold the cart in a stationary position unless the user manually disengages the brake of the cart for moving the cart. However, the King '938 patent does not have calipers, and further lacks the ability for the user to move the cart without squeezing the handle at all times to release the brake.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a shopping cart brake that allows slowing or rendering a shopping cart immobile. The above patents make no provision for calipers. The Batson '447 patent, the Nolting, Jr. et al. '540 patent, and the Doughty '517 patent do not allow the user to control the amount of braking applied to a shopping cart. The Doughty '388 patent, the Brubaker '367 patent, the Trimble et al. '697 patent, and the King '938 patent require the user to hold something at all times to release the brake in order to move the shopping cart. The Hilaire, Jr. et al. '529 patent lacks brake cables.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved shopping cart brake that can be used for slowing or rendering a shopping cart immobile. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the shopping cart brake according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of slowing or rendering a shopping cart immobile.